


Sleeping Elves

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Everyone has odd sleeping habits that don't seem to make sense or that drive others crazy.





	1. Maedhros: After Angband

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment only the Sons of Feanor are included, but should inspiration strike or if I get some ideas I like I'll add them in.

_Maedhros prefers sleeping in a soft bed after Fingon rescues him from Thangorodrim. Of course he was usually the one his brothers ran to after bad dreams or when their parent’s arguing got too loud so he is a light sleeper. He also sleeps very still so much so that everyone is constantly trying to make sure he is still alive and usually end up waking him up. He has regular nightmares so Maglor spends several nights sleepless helping his brother sleep._

Music resonated through the room. The notes were a lullaby and carried the power to make whoever was listening go to sleep. The elf playing looked at the figure sleeping on the bed. He smiled in relief at the sight of his older brother sleeping. His actions had caused him so much pain, so he was glad he could help him somehow. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about what his beloved brother had suffered. He bit his lip fighting back sobs as he drank in all the harm his beloved brother had come to.  
There was a knock on the door before it was opened. He looked up hands never stilling on the strings of his harp. Standing in the doorway was his eldest younger brother. He made to stand but the other shook his head.

“How is he?”

“Sleeping.”

Celegorm nodded not surprised it seemed like every night his brother would spend hours waiting to make sure their recently returned brother was sleeping peacefully. He frowned taking in how Maglor looked sitting there. His eyes showed his exhaustion and he looked like he was about to start crying. He walked over and made to take the harp from his hands, but the elder of the two quickly smacked his hand away. Maglor immediately started playing again hoping that the disruption in the song didn’t allow any nightmares, more like memories resurfacing though they didn’t want to think about that, to creep in.

“No Tyelco. I’m playing right now.”

“Cana you’re dead on your feet. Get some rest I’ll watch him.”

“No. Not yet.” Maglor asserted shaking his head. “Please let me stay a little while longer.”

Celegorm frowned and nodded. “All right, but not much longer.”

Maglor nodded and refocused his attention on making sure the figure on the bed slept peacefully. Celegorm watched indifferently, at least that’s how he wanted to seem his eyes showed a wealth of worry.  After several minutes he decided to leave the harp in his brother’s hands and just scooped him up out of the chair. It was a sign of how exhausted he was that he never even struggled to free himself, but nestled closer to his warmth instead. After carefully depositing Maglor in his own bed Celegorm returned to Maedhros’ room.

“You put him in bed?” Maedhros’ voice was thick with sleep.

“I did. I’m sorry we woke you.”

“You didn’t. My dreams did.”  The soft reply came. “Thank you.”

“No, you don’t need to thank me. We are all worried about how much stress he’s putting on himself. We’ll take care of him, you just focus on recovering.”

Maedhros nodded and closed his eyes, but with every noise he jerked awake and couldn’t settle until Celegorm left and cleared both the hall outside his door and the rooms below. Once that was done he drifted back into sleep wishing he could sleep without burdening his brothers.


	2. Maglor: Elfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Makalaure falling asleep in Feanor’s forge and Maitimo notices just before breakfast and panicking because ‘where is Makalaure?’ and looking everywhere for his brother finding him and getting him out of the forge just before Feanor goes in to work.

_As a musician I can see him sitting and noticing a sound that is slightly off and moving to where it sounds right and as he is listening he either falls asleep writing it down or just goes to sleep because of how relaxing it sounds. This habit is something that caused Maitimo/Maedhros no end of trouble._

Canafinwe carefully looked around to make sure nobody was there in the forge. Earlier that week atya brought him there to see what all he did, and he’d been amazed by all the sounds. Now he was trying to find the spot with the best amount of sounds. He found a good spot where he could hear almost everything that was going on in the forges, and curled up there and fell asleep.

Nelyafinwe woke up early, and started looking around for his baby brother. He checked his room to see if Cana had snuck in while he was sleeping. When he failed to find him there he relaxed thinking that the elfling had fallen asleep in his own room for a change. After checking there, and failing to find him Nelyafinwe went and checked his parents bed room. Cana wasn’t there either.

Nerdanel saw him checking in her workroom for something and stopped him.

“Nelyo, what are you looking for?”

Nelyafinwe turned to her looking worried. “Amme, I can’t find Cana.”

“Where all have you checked?”

“Nearly everywhere, the only rooms I haven’t checked are the kitchens, the dining room, and the buildings outside.”

“Go check the buildings outside, and start with the forge.” She instructed. “I’ll check the kitchens, and dining room.”

Nelyafinwe nodded and hastily tugged on his boots. He ran to the forge, and started searching there for his little brother. Just as he was about to give up he heard something shift. He knelt down, and looked under one of the work benches in the corner. He sighed relieved when he saw it was his brother, and carefully pulled the elfling out of his hiding place. Canafinwe stirred, and cuddled closer to his brother. Nelyafinwe smiled as one little hand curled into the fabric of his tunic.

“No, doing this again. You scared me.” He whispered to his sleeping brother. He knew that when Canafinwe woke he was going to scold him for sneaking out like he had, but for now he was content to let the elfling sleep. He passed Feanaro on his way back to the house, and was glad he’d found Canafinwe when he did. Otherwise the elfling would have been woken up by the sound of their atya working, and would have ended up in even more trouble.


	3. Maglor: Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros once found Maglor sleeping on the edge of the roof of a tower at his fortress.

_As a musician I can see him sitting and noticing a sound that is slightly off and moving to where it sounds right and as he is listening he either falls asleep writing it down or just goes to sleep because of how relaxing it sounds. This habit is something that caused Maitimo/Maedhros no end of trouble. Fortunately as they get older Makalaure learns to only do that when they are safe and if possible home. Unfortunately his habit has him sleeping nearly everywhere, in trees, in the rafters, in a fireplace, under his desk, etc._

Maedhros got the message around mid-day that his brothers were safe. He immediately got up, and started looking for Maglor. He checked the younger elf’s office, formerly an empty room that had been repurposed from storage to an office when his younger brother had fled from his lands, hoping he wasn’t there. He relaxed slightly not seeing him there; the musician hadn’t been sleeping much lately. He claimed that it was because he kept hearing the screams of his people as they were killed, and for what it was worth Maedhros believed him. Maedhros wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully for a long while after something like that if it happened to him.

The next room he checked was his own rooms. Sometimes his little brother slept there when he couldn’t find anywhere else that he felt safe enough to sleep, usually in the rafters in the corner of the room. He sometimes did that to all of his brothers, so they were used to his presence, and had strung some nets up it those corners that he favored so that he had somewhere more comfortable to sleep and the wouldn’t have to worry about him falling from there. After a thorough check of his rooms he went to check Maglor’s own rooms.

He checked there last since he had the rooms at the top of a tower. It seemed to help Maglor sleep better, so Maedhros let him stay there. He guessed it was because it was far enough from all the noise, but it could easily be that he was able to remind himself of why he had to keep going each day since the balcony that was part of the rooms looked out over what had been his lands. Maedhros didn’t see him anywhere inside the rooms, but the balcony door was open. He stepped out onto the balcony, feeling sickened at the sight of what was lush, green lands now charred, and blackened. He looked around frowning when he didn’t see his brother. He was about to go back inside when the sound of wind catching fabric caught his attention. Maedhros looked around confused, the wind was strong enough that he’d instructed that the banners, and other such flags stay down. He looked up, and felt his heart freeze in his chest. Maglor was curled up on the edge of the tower roof.

Trying to calm himself Maedhros took a deep breath and carefully climbed up onto the balcony railing. From there he could reach the edge of the roof. He used the tower wall to boost himself up onto the roof. Slowly, and carefully he edged towards Maglor trying not to startle him awake. He wrapped his arm around the younger elf’s waist, and pulled him back against his chest. Maglor automatically reacted to his brother’s presence, and curled against him, wrapping his arms around Maedhros’ neck. Maedhros slid his arm, the one without a hand, down from Maglor’s waist to behind his knees, and picked him up. He carefully hopped down to the balcony feeling his heart racing. He walked back inside firmly closing the doors behind him, and set his little brother on the bed. Maglor refused to let him go, so Maedhros sat on the bed leaning against the headboard. He buried his face in the others dark hair and murmured softly. “Please Cana, don’t ever do that to me again.”

He would have a long talk with his brother later, but for now he was just relieved that all of his little brothers were safe, and well.


	4. Celegorm: Elfling

_Celegorm was always a restless sleeper, sometimes to the extent of waking himself up at night, unless he could cuddle up to someone. Before he was gifted Huan he would periodically sneak into Maedhros or if he was there Maglor’s bed for the night. He tried to tone the habit of doing so down when he saw his younger brothers didn’t have the same problem._

Tyelco crept into the room, looking at the bed nervously. He’d checked Cana’s room before coming here, but his older brother was nowhere to be found, and Tyelco felt like crying. He tried to walk silently to the bed carrying the blanket that amme made for him, but the figure on the bed was already awake.

“Tyelco, you should be asleep.” Nelyafinwe whispered.

Tyelco sniffed tearfully, clutching the blanket tighter. Nelyo sighed and scooped him up hugging him to his chest. Smoothing the soft curly silver hair out of his face Nelyo asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

Tyelco buried his face in his brother’s shirt, and tucked his blanket between them. “Co'n’ sleep.”

He tried, but he kept waking himself up by his tossing, and turning. Finally he’d gotten up to find one of his big brothers to sleep with. He liked to curl up with Cana because he was normally willing to let him be when he was awake, and sometimes he would sing for him. That didn’t always happen, because sometimes he found it nearly impossible to sleep, or he found somewhere to sleep aside from his room or Nelyo’s. This was the case tonight; Cana wasn’t in his room, so Tyelco had to come bother Nelyo.

When Cana wasn’t in his room then Tyelco came to Nelyo who would always wake up. He tried so hard to avoid waking him up. Tyelco wailed softly as tears soaked the fabric of Nelyo’s nightshirt. Nelyo rocked his gently, and hummed rubbing Tyelco’s back. “You’re all right. Everything will be all right in the morning. Now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Tyelco nodded curling his free hand in the fabric of Nelyo’s nightshirt. The rocking as well as the song soothed him to sleep. Nelyo smiled at the child he held and settled back on his bed careful not to wake him. He looked down at the elfling lovingly, and tucked his blanket around him before going back to sleep himself.


	5. Celegorm: Adult

_Celegorm was always a restless sleeper unless he could cuddle up to someone. When he got Huan from Orome he could sleep soundly, Huan usually acted as his pillow when he was camping or just away from home._

Celegorm flopped onto his back. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. He thought briefly about mustering up the energy to go find Huan, but the weariness that he felt convinced him to stay where he was. He slept for a couple of hours before he jerked himself awake. He groaned, cursing the fact that he was a restless sleeper, and thought once more about going to find the hound.

After attempting to get up again and failing he gave up on that idea. He started to drift off when a cool nose pressed against his ear. He jerked away, and grinned at his dog. He tried to sit up managing to move a little; letting the hound lay where his head had just been.

“I was going to look for you, but once I was lying I couldn’t gather the energy to get up.” He informed the hound.

Huan pressed his nose against Celegorm’s arm, and huffed slightly. The hunter laughed tiredly, and nodded. “All right. All right. I’m going to sleep now.”

Huan rested his head on his front paws listening intently to make sure nothing disturbed his friend. Around midnight Curufin stumbled into the clearing. Seeing his brother sound asleep he nodded respectfully at Huan thanking him for helping Celegorm to sleep. Curufin took off his cloak, and carefully lay next to Celegorm. He covered both of them with his cloak, and fell asleep. Huan huffed softly in amusement, closing his eyes deciding that his hearing was enough to keep them safe for the rest of the night.


End file.
